kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow
'Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow '''is the two hundred-eleventh episode of ''King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 13, 2007. The episode was written by Christy Stratton, and directed by Kyounghee Lim. Synopsis Dale encounters Khan's hooligan nephew who speaks practically no English, dresses in a day-glo jump suit with his hair slicked back, wears very dark glasses and drives a tricked-out sports car with underbody lights. Since Dale is convinced that the Equinox is some kind of planetary alignment that encourages space aliens to travel to Earth, he gets in the car. He then sees the digital dash clock reading 20:48 and becomes convinced that this isn't a spacecraft but a time machine. Dale is subsequently dumped outside of town. Convinced that he has traveled back in time, he believes the world will end if he runs into his former self, and delivers an impassioned plea to Nancy to live her life. He is not aware that at the time Nancy is contemplating resuming her affair with John Redcorn. When she experiences sudden hair loss, Nancy consults a doctor who suggests it could be caused by stress and puts her on tranquilizers. She then turns to her mother for help with the stress of home life and unresolved feelings for John Redcorn only to be told about her mother's own extramarital affair. She encounters John Redcorn at Capt. Bear's Pizza and the local zoo, where he is pursuing a career as a children's entertainer. These encounters do nothing to discourage Nancy's old feeling for him. But when she runs into Dale at the zoo and he removes his hat while professing his love for her (and Dale seldom removes his hat in public), she decides in favor of Dale and resigns herself to wearing a wig when the time comes. Bill also runs into Khan's nephew who sticks Bill for the tab for about $100 in snacks and beer and then leaves him stranded at the convenience store. Stinger Quote Dale: "Oh, cold, hilarious fate!" Trivia *The name of the episode is a pun on the phrase "Here today, gone tomorrow". "Hair today gone tomorrow" is also a common phrase used by individuals/organizations who specialize in hair removal techniques. * In this episode, Dale says, "It's times like these, I wish I had friend named "the Professor". This is a reference to "the Professor" from the show "Futurama". It could also be a reference to the "Back to the Future" film franchise. Or Gilligan's Island. * When Dale believe he's in the future and is talking to Hank's "grandson" (actually just Hank), he describes Hank as being "eh okay." This is contradictory to how Dale acts towards Hank and describes him to other in the rest of the series. He's often shows an expressive admiration and respect for Hank and counts on him for many things. As Nancy describes in the Season 12 episode The Accidental Terrorist, "Dale talks about Hank a lot." * Dale's explanation of the equinox is centered on planetary alignment when it's entirely Earth-centered: "the time or date (twice each year) at which the sun crosses the celestial equator, when day and night are of equal length." (Google dictionary) Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes starring Dale Category:Episodes starring Nancy